Wizard or Volleyball Player ?
by ScarlettNadelAntares
Summary: Quand je vous dis, Hinata Shõyõ, vous pensez sans doute à ce petit rayon de soleil d'1m64, accro au volleyball. Mais pour moi, il s'agit d'un sorcier au grand cœur, que je considère comme un frère. Comment ? Les mystères de la magie, je suppose. Que diriez-vous d'apprendre à le (re)découvrir ? Bienvenue dans notre histoire, malgré les temps sombres qui courent... -Scarlett Kagerõ-
1. Introduction

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à vous, lectrices et lecteurs! Je suis ScarlettNadelAntares, auteure quasi invisible depuis déjà quelques années. Après plusieurs tortures et débats mentaux, je me décide à briser mes résolutions et à poster une fanfiction sur ce site, malgré que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance dessus. La raison? Je lis un de mes livres d'Haikyuu, et le fond sonore d'Harry Potter m'a rappelé mon histoire. Et le fait qu'un collègue m'a dit que j'avais rien à perdre aussi. BREF! Je vous laisse apprécier ma petite introduction, que j'ai galéré à mettre en place comme je le veux.

* * *

 **\- Chérie, tout va bien ?**

 **\- Mmh. Je ne voudrais pas faire de paniquer, mais je crois bien que le bébé arrive.**

 **\- Tu dis ça depuis un mois à chaque contractions, et pourtant il n'est pas là. Détends-toi mon cœur.**

 **\- Je suis sérieuse ! Je perds les eaux !  
**

 _\- Bordel ! Meikai !_

 _\- Monsieur m'a demandé, monsieur ?_

 _\- Fonce à Ste Mangouste, ramène la médicomage et au plus vite !_

 _\- Oui, monsieur tout de suite Monsieur !_

 _Futtõ m'aide à m'allonger sur notre lit, avant de faire venir la cuisine une bassine et des chiffons, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil et de tremper un chiffon pour m'éponger le front. Pour détourner mon attention de la douleur, il commence à me raconter un peu n'importe quoi, allant de la banale météo, aux pronostics du dernier match de l'équipe des RyuSenKen._

 _\- Monsieur, la médecine est là Monsieur !_

 _\- Poussez-vous Monsieur, j'ai besoin d'espace. Les contractions sont à combien d'écart entre elles ?_

 _\- J'en ai aucune foutre idée, car j'ai mal, et que ça s'arrange pas !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas le choix, vous allez devoir accoucher ici. Si nous prenons le risque de vous amener à Ste Mangouste dans votre état, nous pouvons perdre l'enfant. Madame, j'ai besoin que vous ajustiez votre respiration sur la mienne._

 _Elle en a de bonnes celle-là ! Je sens Futtõ se mettre de l'autre côté du lit, et me prendre la main, me murmurant que ça va aller, et qu'il ne nous abandonnera pas. Légèrement rassuré, je commence à imiter le rythme respiratoire de la médicomage, et dès qu'elle me dit de pousser, je m'exécute de mauvaise grâce, détestant toujours autant que l'on me donne des ordres. Et la douleur que je trouvais déjà violente est encore plus insupportable, faisant que je broie la main de Futtõ, qui lâche un mini cri de souffrance. Faut bien que tu souffres avec moi chéri._

 **\- Continuez Madame, je vois la tête du bébé!**

 **Ah, je suis contente de le savoir, j'ai tellement mal que j'en ressens rien! Et ma mère qui me dit, c'est quelque chose d'original. Je confirme, niveau douleur, on est pas mal! Dans un effort ultime, je vous conseille de faire plus de bien que je peux, malgré la fatigue. Et là, je suis passionné. Mon précieux soleil, poussant de petits cris, prouvant qu'il est vivant à qui veut dire. Le sage-femme L'emmène pour le nettoyage, avant de moi le ramener. Je vois mon mari essoufflé d 'avoir couru, à l' encadrement de la chambre, avant de s'approcher de nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me penche vers notre petit ange et murmure.**

 _ **\- Bienvenue au monde, bienvenue chez toi, Shõyõ.**_

\- Que fais-tu ici?

\- ...

\- Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le droit d'être là?

\- ...

\- Viens, avant que sur nous trouve.

\- Les règles du jeu seront légèrement différentes. Voyons voir qui gagnera.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait, ou pas l'eau à la bouche, ou même intriguer. N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, pour partager votre avis, ou me dire ce qui vous dérange ou vous plait. Sachez juste que je travaille, et que je ne suis pas de rythme de publication bien précis. Je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère!

ScarlettNadelAntares, auteur paniquée à l'idée de sa première publication de longue durée.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à toutes et tous, ici ScarlettNadelAntares, malade comme un chien, qui profite de son état pour vous poster le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Celui d'avant être plus une introduction. L'histoire se passe du point de vue de mon OC (Kagerõ Scarlett) mais peut être que de temps à autre, je dispose d'un chapitre avec un autre point de vue. J'espère que la mise en page n'est pas une catastrophe (j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce site), et que la lecture en reste fluide. L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et l'univers d'Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate. Je ne fais que mélanger les deux univers, et ajouter deux ou trois petites choses. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _\- Scarlett, le train va partir, tu es sûre de n'avoir rien oublié ?_

 _\- Toute ma liste est cochée, donc normalement rien. Mais si j'ai oublié quelque chose, envoie le moi s'il te plait Maman. Je t'écrirais aussi souvent que possible. Comme ça Gealach (Lune) travaillera un peu._

Le hululement de ma chouette confirme ce que je dis, faisant rire ma mère. Je suis venue tellement en avance que j'ai pu trouver rapidement un compartiment vide, et que j'ai déjà pu me changer dans mon uniforme. J'ai hâte d'arriver, et maman le savait très bien, raison pour laquelle elle m'a levé plus tôt. Et plus tôt qu'en avance donne une attente encore plus insupportable. Nous avons même devancés Papa et Nii-sama. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma première année que Nii-sama doit me supporter. Je pense qu'il préféra être avec ses amis. Le sifflet du train retentit, me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Je lance un dernier au revoir à ma mère, que je vois en compagnie de mon père, l'ayant probablement rejoint il y a peu. Le quai s'éloigne peu à peu de ma vue, laissant place à plusieurs bâtiments typiquement londoniens. Comment font les moldus pour ne pas voir le Poudlard Express sur les rails ? L'enchantement doit être énormément puissant. Surtout en sachant depuis combien de temps il existe. Alors que j'essayais de me rappeler depuis quand l'enchantement était actif, j'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte du compartiment. Un garçon aux cheveux et yeux noirs se tient hésitant derrière. Je lui fais signe d'entrer, et lui demande ce que je peux faire pour lui.

- _En fait, je cherche une place pour le trajet… Et vu que ma valise est lourde, je n'ose pas trop continuer à chercher. Je peux m'installer avec toi ?_

 _\- Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Scarlett Kagerõ, et toi ?_

 _\- Yuuki Shibayama. Je fais ma première année à Poudlard._

 _\- Je m'en suis doutée._

A son air surpris, je lui explique qu'il n'a aucun blason en particulier sur sa robe de sorcier, prouvant qu'il n'a pas encore été réparti, et donc qu'il fait partie des premières années. Puis, je lui propose de l'aider à hisser sa valise afin de le déstresser un peu et lui prouver que je ne mords pas. Une fois installé, il commence à sortir un petit paquet de Patacitrouilles, en m'en propose quelque uns. Il est vrai que mon petit déjeuner remonte à très tôt, ça calmera peut-être un peu ma faim.

 _\- Tu n'as pas mangé ce matin ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Tu as l'air d'avoir faim, donc je me demandais si tu avais mangé._

 _\- Oh oui, mais il y a longtemps. Aux alentours de 5h30._

 _\- Trop pressée ?_

 _\- En plein dans le mille. Tu ne l'es pas toi ?_

 _\- Si ! Ma grande sœur a été acceptée à Beauxbâtons, l'école française, mais j'ai décidé de lui dire tout ce que je pouvais voir de Poudlard !_

 _\- Excusez-moi, je peux m'asseoir ici ? Les autres compartiments sont tous pleins._

D'un même mouvement, Shibayama-san et moi tournons notre tête en direction de la voix, provenant d'un garçon aux cheveux blancs partant dans tous les sens, et aux yeux bleu clairs, à la limite du turquoise, caché par des grandes lunettes rondes. Shibayama-san se décale légèrement de sa banquette en réponse, permettant au nouvel arrivant de s'installer, posant avec difficultés sa valise sur les filets. Il s'excuse d'avoir interrompu notre conversation, avant de nous dire de faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

 _\- Tu sais, maintenant que tu es là, autant te faire participer à la conversation._

 _\- Déjà, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?_

 _\- Yuto Norashi. Et vous ?_

Nous nous présentons à notre tour, et alors que Shibayama-san allait reprendre la parole, un miaulement l'interrompt. En effet, un chat se trouve dans notre compartiment, et se décide à monter à côté de moi sur la banquette arrière.

 _\- Il est à vous ce chat ?_

 _\- Non, pour ma part, je possède un hibou._

 _\- Pareil. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait du tien Kagerõ-san._

S'il n'est à aucun de nous trois, à qui est-il ? La réponse vient rapidement sous la forme d'une tornade rousse, qui en rentrant de toute ses forces dans notre compartiment, se jette sur le chat en hurlant « Enfin te voilà, Yoruichi ! », avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'est définitivement pas seul. L'air gêné, il s'incline en nous demandant pardon que son chat se soit incrusté.

 _\- Ce n'est rien, on vient à peine de le remarquer. Est-ce que c'est ta valise que j'aperçois dans le hall ?_

 _\- Haha, oui, Yoruichi s'est échappé à peine le train partit, et je l'ai cherché depuis le départ._

 _\- A ce stade-là, tu n'auras pas de place dans d'autres compartiments, et je parle en connaissance de cause. Assis-toi, comme ça le compartiment sera complet._

 _\- Merci beaucoup !_

Cela veut donc dire que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se présente. Mine de rien, c'est agaçant de le faire à chaque fois. Shibayama-san se décide à reprendre la conversation, retournant sur le sujet de la famille, nous posant la question suivante : est-ce que nous avons des frères et sœurs ? Je réponds que j'ai Nii-sama, et qu'il est plus âgé de deux ans. La grande sœur de Shibayama-san a quatre ans de plus que lui, Norashi-san est l'ainé de la famille, et a un petit frère âgé de 6 ans, tandis qu'Hinata-san, le dernier arrivé, a une petite sœur ayant quatre ans cette année. Les discussions vont bon train, allant de sujets comme le Quidditch à d'autres comme les origines magiques de chacun, lancé par Hinata.

 _\- Personnellement, toute ma famille est sorcière. Du moins, aussi loin que je le sache._

 _\- Y'a personne de moldus chez toi Norashi-san ? Mon dieu, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates._

 _\- Pourquoi donc Kagerõ-san ?_

 _\- Les parcs d'attractions ! Ma mère nous y a amené l'année dernière ! Les moldus sont géniaux !_

 _\- Ma grande sœur en a déjà essayé un en France ! J'aimerais trop y aller !_

Apparemment, la mère d'Hinata-san est d'origine moldue aussi. Sinon, Shibayama-san et Norashi-san n'ont pas de lien de parenté moldue. Du coup, ils sont légèrement perdus alors que l'on dérive Hinata-san et moi, vers des sujets moldus comme les divers sports existant.

 _\- Bon ! Je vais vous laisser le temps qu'Hinata-san se change ! Je vais essayer de retrouver le chariot à bonbons, vu comment nous avons descendus le stock de Patacitrouilles. Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ?_

 _\- Des dragées surprises ! Comme ça, nous pourrions faire des défis avec !_

 _\- Ouais, trop cool comme idée Shibayama-san ! Vas-y vite Kagerõ-san !_

Je commence donc à remonter les wagons dans le sens où se dirigeait le chariot, prenant le temps d'observer le paysage par la fenêtre de temps à autres. Il faut dire que nous avons laissés les bâtiments typiques des grandes villes pour nous retrouver entourés de verdure à perte de vue. Mais je dois avouer que je suis inquiète. Le chariot de bonbons n'est toujours pas en vue. Il n'a pas pu se volatiliser tout de même !? Avant d'être sûre qu'il est bien passé par ici, je décide de toquer à un compartiment où se trouvent déjà des élèves, provenant des maisons Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. L'un d'entre eux, faisant partie de la première catégorie, me sourit et me demande qu'est-ce qui m'arrive.

 _\- A vrai dire… Le chariot à bonbons est-il déjà passé ? J'ai dit aux garçons que j'allais leur prendre des dragées surprises, mais je ne l'ai pas croisé._

 _\- A cette heure-là, elle a déjà du finir de distribuer l'ensemble du train._

 _\- Mince… Désolé du dérangement._

 _\- Attends. Il nous reste deux paquets, mais si on en mange encore une seule, je pense qu'on explose. Prends-les._

 _\- Quoi ? Oh non, non, ne vous embêtez pas._

L'un des Gryffondors me remet les paquets dans les mains, coupant court à mes protestations. Et c'est là que je me rends compte que je n'avais pas pris ma monnaie… Décidément, je n'ai pas de tête. Voyant mon air gênée, le garçon me dit que je n'aurais qu'à lui passer l'argent dans la semaine. Je n'aurais qu'à aller le chercher à la salle commune des Gryffondor, et demander « le grand Tanaka-senpai ». Ok. Faisons comme si c'était une attitude normale. Mais je suis interloquée. C'est déjà la quatrième personne ayant des origines japonaises que je croise dans le Poudlard Express. J'ai même parlé qu'à des japonais. Vous êtes sûrs que je ne me suis pas trompée de train ? Enfin bon, après avoir remercié « Tanaka-senpai » et ses amis, je retourne en direction de notre compartiment. Les garçons m'attendaient avec impatience, ou du moins les dragées. Et je n'ai définitivement aucune chance, entre le goût vomi et celui au melon, je suis vraiment mal tombée. Le train finit par s'arrêter, laissant apercevoir les élèves sortis en masse des wagons. Alors que j'allais prendre ma valise, Norashi-san m'explique que c'est inutile, car elles seront prises en charge par Poudlard. Nous rejoignons assez rapidement les autres, descendant sur le quai de la gare, ou la fraicheur de l'automne vient nous refroidir un peu. Une espèce de géant, y'a pas d'autre termes, il fait au moins deux fois notre taille, demande aux premières années de se rassembler et de le suivre. Avantage, on ne peut pas le perdre de vue. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons devant un lac, donnant sur un château juché sur une falaise, ce que je devine être Poudlard. Il est juste immense ! Le géant demande à ce qu'on se mette par quatre par barque, et assez rapidement. Nous restons donc tous les quatre groupés, appréciant la vue du château dans la nuit. La balade en barque s'achève rapidement, malgré un petit incident. Un des élèves étant tombé à l'eau, nous nous sommes arrêtés et avons constatés la présence d'un kraken géant dans le lac, puisqu'il a repêché l'élève en question. Il va choper la mort avec le froid qu'il fait. Le géant lui prête d'ailleurs son manteau, quinze fois trop grand pour lui, mais celui-ci ne s'en plaint pas. L'intérieur du château nous ouvre ses portes, sur des milliers de tableaux et d'escaliers bougeant dans tous les sens. De quoi filer le tournis. Une femme à l'allure austère arrive, répondant au nom de McGonagall-senseï et remercie le géant, Hagrid-san de son aide, avant de nous demander de la suivre. On monte quelques escaliers et finalement, nous arrivons devant une grande porte, où la femme nous fait nous arrêter.

 _\- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue._

Nous laissant seuls sur ses mots, les murmures reprennent, brisant le silence qu'avait instauré McGonagall-senseï. Norashi-san ne peut s'empêcher de resserrer sa cravate, avant de se tourner vers Hinata-san, Shibayama-san et moi-même, faisant la même chose avec nous. Je le remercie d'un sourire, avant de respirer un grand coup pour faire descendre mon stress. Mais l'attention a légèrement été détournée par l'arrivée d'une vingtaine de fantômes. C'est bien la première fois que j'en vois ! J'ignore en quoi consistait leur conversation, mais la vue d'une trentaine d'élèves attendant dans le couloir les as fait s'éloigner de leur sujet original. Un des fantômes, légèrement enrobé et plus petit qu'un de ses voisins, a alors demandé si nous étions des nouveaux élèves. Il s'est présenté avec un sourire comme étant Le Moine Gras, fantôme de la Maison Poufsouffle, où il fut dans sa jeunesse. Mais pas le temps de bavarder plus que ça, McGonagall-senseï est revenue et nous indique de la suivre. Hinata-san me lance un énorme sourire avant de suivre le groupe. Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour reculer.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, un positif ou un négatif, du moment qu'il est constructif. Sinon, que pensez-vous de mes OC, des autres personnages apparus dans ce chapitre? Est-ce que c'était assez clair? Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me poser, j'essaierai y répondre au plus tôt. Je vous dis à très bientôt. ScarlettNadelAntares


End file.
